broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lovaas In Viing
'''Lovaas '''is the bassist for the band Unnamed and Untamed. Description Lovaas is a tall bipedal dragon that is covered in small orange scales and has three rows of horns on his head as well as blonde hair. Lovaas has a pair of wings on his back which he does use to fly but he prefers to keep his feet on the ground, mainly because his band-mate can't fly except for Jet Black. Lovaas's likes to wear clothing, particular pants and a no sleeve shirt. When Lovaas first woke up, he already had two gold rings on his tail, inwhich he wears all the time. Lovaas is laid back, outgoing, and a bit of a jokester. He enjoys a few playful laughs and likes to play small harmless pranks on others, particually on his band-mates who take it all in good stride. Lovaas is a devoted person, he values his friends and band-mates as if they were his real family, since he never knew it he had one or not. Lovaas may come off as being not too serious, espescially around others, but he is far more responsible around his band-mates. Lovaas gets along well with his band-mates, and sometimes this boarders a little ambiguous. Lovaas formed an exeptionally strong relationship with keyboard player Ziggy. The two were hardly ever seen apart and usually Ziggy would help Lovaas with playing pranks. Lovaas and Jet Black usually are seen chillin' and playing together while Lovaas is almost always laughing over something with Artemis. Unlike most dragons, Lovaas doesn't seem too interested in jems and doesn't eat them that often. He also doesn't seem to intersted in collecting them, unlike his diamon dog band-mate. Lovaas holds the Element of Anxiety, an Elements of Misery, mainly do to his lack of memory. Lovaas tends to worry more and more about his unknown past as several events unfold without his knowing of a cause. Eventually his band-mates help him discover his past and he slowly overcomes his Anxiety until he loses the Element all togather. History The only thing Lovaas can remember was from the point he first woke up inside of an inactive volcano. Despite not being able to remember much, he did retain the ability to comunicat both in pony and dragon and and preform some basic task like walking and flying. When Lovaas started wondering around the inside of the volcano, he discovered a bass guitar enbeded into a strnage wall with ruins enscibed on it's surface. The moment Lovaas saw the bass he remember he knew he how to play the bass. When Lovaas finally made his way out of the volcano, in search of food, he wondered around Equestria's southern desert playing his bass to earn some money at any town he came to. He eventually came to Dodge City and settled down at the train station. One day he was told by a young Pegasus named June Gloom, who hear his music playing when existing the train upon her arrival, about recording studio in Ponyville. After decided to get the hell out of Dodge City, because of The Defenders' constant fights with the Equestrian Conspiracy, Lovaas hitched a ride on the back of the train to Ponyville. When Lovaas arrived he heard a rumor about a concert in the Everfree forest and decided to go there to watch some expert musicians play. There Lovaas met his future band-mates. Gallery Pictures of Lovaas. Lovaas Spyder.jpg|Lovaas playing The Spyder Rhythm and Lovaas.JPG|Rhythm and Song Trivia *Lovaas' name translate to Song/music Master Wing in Dragon. *Lovaas refers to his bass as "The Spyder." Category:Dragon characters Category:Unnamed and Untamed members Category:None-Pony creatures Category:Ivory members